Waking Nightmare
by EmilyB
Summary: A "what might have happened." Warning: very dark!


Waking Nightmare  
Rated PG.  
My story, someone else's characters, you know the drill. The beginning is taken from one of the episodes and I admit it, so don't get mad at me for plagiarism. This one's a tad darker and nastier than some others, so mush seekers go elsewhere. Bon appetit and don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
  
  
  
Serena woke up groggy. " Oh my head..." What was going on? She knew she was in the future, trying to save Rini's mother- who had turned out to be herself! The last thing she remembered was dropping Rini into Darien's arms as Diamond hypnotized her, lifting her up, and--  
  
"So, my beautiful, you're awake. Anyone else would have been out for days, but not you. I knew you were special." Diamond himself stood over the bed, floating in the air and smiling slightly.   
  
Bed? Serena's brain still wasn't working properly; she looked around to get her bearings and gasped. She was in some sort of bedroom in a cave with the guy who had tried so hard to kill her and her friends. Serena got the chills, looked down and got another shock. What had happened to her scout costume? She was in that stupid dress her future self had worn in the hologram. Plain white nightgown-looking thing with no decorations or bows to keep her locket. Her locket! Serena, panicked, groped around till she found it lying next to her. She tried to transform with no luck. Diamond just smiled more widely at her fright.  
  
"Your precious Silver Crystal doesn't work this close to my Dark Crystal, Serena. Do you like it? I gave you a power boost from it, your first taste. But you'll have more, don't worry. You'll be here for a long time."  
  
Diamond looked her in the eyes, hypnotizing her just like before. She couldn't move! Slowly she floated up from the bed to where Diamond held her in place. He grabbed her in an obscene embrace, and she could feel his hardon through the thin gown-- and she blushed to realize there was only one person who could have put it on her. Diamond grinned again.  
  
"So smart, my princess. Don't you know how long I've had this planned? Since I first saw your beautiful blue eyes." Her mind raced as she tried to think of a way out. This just wasn't right! Darien would save her, he always did. But where was he? Serena's heart sank to remember that he didn't know where she was, none of her friends knew. So no saviors, no transforming, no way out, and she still couldn't move! Terrified, she slipped partially into shock and her brain tried to deny that she was even in the situation. No, this isn't happening, I'm not really here, no, no, no.....  
  
"I meant what I said, lovely princess. Get used to this place. You'll be here for a very, very long time." He pulled her close for a kiss as they floated down to the bed and her mind, the only part that she had control of, screamed, NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Serena sat straight up, tears running down her face and her throat sore from screaming. The entire math class stared at her agape. Miss Haruna, her teacher, rushed over to see what was the matter.  
  
"Serena, are you all right? I was just lecturing on repeating decimals. I know math isn't your favorite subject, but you don't have to get that upset about it!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Haruna." Serena realized what must have happened. "I fell asleep in class again and had a nightmare. I'll stay after school for detention this afternoon."  
  
"No, that's quite all right. I think you've punished yourself enough this time." She walked back to the front of the room, then paused. "By the way, what was your nightmare about? It sounded horrible. You yelled like you were being murdered."  
  
Serena stared at her desk and wiped her eyes. "It wasn't horrible, ma'am. Something happened and it was bad, it could have been horrible, but I was saved in time. But in my nightmare, I wasn't saved at all....."  
  
Miss Haruna looked at her skeptically, but went on with the lesson. Serena concentrated on the decimals and tried her best to replace Diamond's ice-blue eyes with the math problems. She couldn't.  
  
Done  
  



End file.
